


Is Love Real?

by ChakolitChip



Category: One Piece
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChakolitChip/pseuds/ChakolitChip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace runs away from his abusive home. The streets aren't much better. After he is raped he is saved from himself by Luffy. He decides to protects Luffy by dirtying himself. When he is attacked and forced to relive it they are saved by Smoker and taken in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is My first One Piece Fanfic. This has not been Beta read but I have read it over multiple times.
> 
> I'm not sure how long this is going to be but I do have a plot planned out! I hope to write most of it in the next few days.
> 
> This story is SmokerxAce with a little ZoroxLuffy. It is AU and is set in present time. I will try to keep the characters in character.
> 
> Warning! Please remember that this is YAOI. That means BoyxBoy. If you do not like this please leave. Also this story contains Rape in future Chapters. Please leave if you do not want to read that.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. If I did I would not be writing fanfiction and I would have no time for life. (Manga artists usually put out a chapter a WEEK! I can't even draw one page in a week!)
> 
> Also no flaming please. We already have Ace to create fire around here. We don't need more.

He heard the knock first. His mother was in the bathroom doing her hair. He scurried down the hall flinging a “he's here” at his mother in passing. He slammed the door to his bedroom wishing for the millionth time that it had a lock. He could hear the front door open and his mother greeting the latest asshole she called a boyfriend. He heard her tell the asshole “don’t worry Ace is in his room. He won't bother us.” He bit his lip, trying not to shiver as he thought of the last vicious beating that he had received from the man. He jumped into his bed and waited trembling for the inevitable knock on his door.

 

His mother never seemed to notice. She cared for him but he caused her pain. He could see it when she looked at him. He reminded her of what she had lost. His father had died a few months before he was born protecting his wife and unborn child who was now Ace. It didn’t help that he also looked a lot like his father. To protect herself from the pain she had taken to ignoring him and only giving him what he needed.

 

He had to leave. He just couldn't take it anymore. It was Christmas which meant that his birthday was coming soon. Not that it meant anything. His birthday was New Years so everyone was just getting drunk. He was almost 13 so his mother would soon start to insist that he start to become a man.

 

For Christmas that year he had gotten the same thing that he got every other year. Clothes and school things. Only things that he really needed. After packing his clothes in his new backpack he thought for minute and emptied out the tin can that served as a bank. He grabbed his coat, hat, mittens and the big blanket off his bed (he could never leave without blanket!). Putting them on he snuck out into the hall. He could hear noises coming from his mothers bedroom. Those noises meant that they were having a thing called sex. This meant that they wouldn't be out for a while. He pulled on his boots and walked out the door.

 

It was only around 4 and no one was outdoors. Everyone was inside having Christmas dinner. he could see families through their windows eating turkey and ham and potatoes and other delicious things. He had eaten a sandwich before he left but still looked longingly at the delicious food being served to others. He had never had turkey. He had been told that it tasted like chicken except bigger.

 

He would have to find somewhere to sleep soon. Night was falling and it was getting colder. He would have to find someplace at least semi warm. As he was wandering through a back alley he found it. At the back of someones lot there was a small shed with a chimney sticking out of it. Said chimney was giving off smoke indicating warmth. After looking in the window and seeing the shed empty he tried the door. Open. Good. He slipped inside. There was scraps of wood all over the floor and some woodworking tools on benches. In the corner there was a gas fireplace which was giving off heat. Pulling off his bag Ace lay down in front of the fire place curling up in his blanket and fell asleep.

 

He was woken the next morning by sun shining in his eyes. Getting up he looked at his old battered watch. Early. Good. That meant that most people weren't up yet. He grabbed his back pack and slipped out the door.

 

When the owner of the shed woke up and went out there to work on his latest project he found a small space cleared of wood chips and a note saying thanks.

 

\--------------------------------

 

Over the next few months Ace got really good at hiding from security guards in the mall his new chosen place for sleeping. He would sleep anywhere in the mall where he was hidden. He would sleep at odd times in odd positions and so he got use to sleeping anywhere.

 

He would take half eaten food that people left and occasionally the people who worked the fast food places would give him leftovers at the end of the day. Once it got warmer he slept outside but was at the mall almost every day scavenging for food.

 

His sleeping place of choice in the summer was on top of his blanket underneath a small patch of trees. If that was unavailable he would often sleep in doorways, mostly restaurants as to be near a food source.

 

However this is how **That** happened.


	2. Bad Can Bring Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! this Chapter DOES contain RAPE. If you do not want to read it I will put a start and finish point so that you can skip over it. Just read till it says were the start is and then scroll till you see (END!) and a line. It also contains suicidial thoughts.
> 
> Also this is Posted up on Fanfiction.net as well incase you like that site better under the same name and username.

It was summer in between his 15th and 16th birthdays and thus he was sleeping outside. He had been in the heart of the city when night fell so he had curled up in a doorway rather that under a tree as he preferred.

The alley that the doorway was situated on was a bit sketchy and grimier that he would have liked but he knew that this restaurant gave out extra food even in the middle of the day so he figured that they may have something for him even in the morning.

He had just fallen asleep when he was roughly thrown out of his spot into the wall on the other side of the alley. It hurt like a bitch getting slammed up against a wall as a wake up call but it had happened before. Not many people liked bums using their doorway for a bed.

"yaya... I'll get outta your doorway just lemme grab my stuff." he muttered pulling himself up slightly. He didn't expect to get slammed up against a wall chest first. Then he heard a voice sneer in his ear.

"Aren't you a pretty one." Ace's eyes widened.

"Oh nononononononono" This couldn't be happening. It had to be a dream. Had to!

He was slammed into the wall again a little more roughly. He winced in pain as his head bashed into the brick. Too real. To be a dream.

That's when Ace started to panic.

(A/N: this is where it Starts)

He could smell the alcohol on the mans breath and feel his gross overweight body pressed into his back. Before he could scream the man pressed his hand over his mouth.

"No screaming little pretty thing or I'll make you wish that you had never been born." Ace continued to struggle prompting a punch to the side of his ribs. The disgusting man pressed up against him. He felt something hard nudge his ass. It was like a bucket of cold water had been dumped on him. He was choking on his own breath as the man started to pull down Ace's pants. Ace started to struggle harder kicking at the man who only moved closer immobilizing him with his large girth.

There was a sharp stinging pain as the man smacked his ass and then chuckled, pulling down his pants so they pooled around his ankles. He heard a zip and felt something large and blunt press against his ass.

Then the man pushed.

Ace Screamed.

It was like being ripped in two.

His insides felt like they were being torn apart. He struggled with renewed effort. It only made the pain worse.

The man groaned in his ear breathing his foul breath across Ace's cheek as he thrust into him. He could feel liquid start to drip down his thighs. Blood.

He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. Even though at home he had been beaten it never had hurt like this. He whimpered quietly. He just wanted it to end.

Tears spilled down his cheeks. He could taste the salty liquid dripping into his mouth.

It went on.

And on.

And on.

There was no end to the pain. With each thrust it felt like the pain was building.

Growing.

Bigger.

Bigger.

Bigger.

It was too much!

The man grunted loudly and thrust harder a few more times before Ace felt a warm liquid fill him. Ace was held there against the wall for a few minutes, body shaking with silent sobs, as the man caught his breath.

He couldn't hold back anymore. A loud sob escaped his lips. He felt the man start slightly at the loud noise. Pulling out he tossed Ace aside into a muddy puddle before zipping up his pants.

(END!)

\---------------

The man looked at Ace and chuckled.

"Dirty Whore. You ain't worth anything." he spat on Aces face and turned to stumble out of the alley.

Ace just watched him leave.

Lying in a muddy puddle that was slowly turning red.

His pants around his ankles.

His life in tatters.

It was so simple really.

He had nothing left.

Not a home.

Not a family.

And now not even his own dignity.

Everything. Gone.

He stopped crying. He had nothing left so what was there to cry about? He was worthless. He had lost all his worth or rather never had any to begin with.

He pulled himself up and pulled up his pants, only so he wouldn't trip. He winced. It hurt to move. It hurt more than he had ever felt before. He limped over to his bag and pulled out the pocket knife and matches he kept in there. He pulled out a few matches and struck them watching them burn down. His one last pleasure before death.

Death.

It sounded funny to think like that.

It really was so simple.

He was going to die. He had no worth. Why would he even bother trying?

He threw the spent matches into the puddle and watched them sizzle out. Then he pulled out the knife and opened it.

He placed the blade over his wrists and pressed down lightly, just hard enough to break the skin.

A few drops of blood beaded along the edge of the blade and fell to the concrete below.

He smiled.

Then he heard crying. Loud crying. Loud crying coming from behind that dumpster.

He understood those cries. Those were the cries he wished he could make but wasn't able to.

"No! No! No more! It hurts! It hurts!" he heard suddenly. He drew the blade away from his wrist and limped over to the dumpster. Behind it he saw a young boy. Probably a few years younger than himself. The boy was asleep and wrapped in a dirty old quilt. He was thrashing and crying trying to fend off the invisible attackers that his dreams provided.

Ace could see that he had many bruises and cuts that had been sloppily patched. He could tell that the kid had been abused by the hand print shaped bruises on his neck. The boy also had an ugly scar right below his left eye.

Quite frankly Ace was reminded of himself at that age. He slumped down ignoring the pain coming from his ass and reached out toward the boy. He laid a hand on the boys head. He instantly quietened and fell into a more restful slumber.

His black hair was soft despite the dirt. His face had softened into a small smile. He actually looked kinda cute. Like any boy his age should.

Not that it really mattered since Ace was about to die.

Ace was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice the boy open his eyes.

"Who are you?" he bluntly asked throwing Ace for a loop. He just sat there stunned. The boy looked him up and down.

"You were hurt. Your hurting." he said. Ace laughed coldly.

"I am in a lot of pain." he agreed. The boy looked at him.

"No. I mean inside. Inside here." he thumped a small hand on his chest.

Ace looked at him. There was no way... The boy had been asleep. He couldn't know what had just happened.

Couldn't but did.

That's when Ace decided. He was worthless but he could give this boy worth. This small blunt boy who reminded Ace of his younger self so much it hurt. This boy who was wise beyond his years.

He may be worthless but not everyone was.

He broke down. He screamed and cried and sobbed his heart out to this boy, his younger, who he had met only minutes ago.

Afterwards there was still pain but less pain. He looked up smiling wetly at the boy.

"I'm Ace." he said answering the boys first question. The boy smiled back.

"I'm Luffy."

"Wanna be my new brother?" Luffy laughed.

"Sure! I've always wanted a brother."

And that's how it started.


	3. No Not again.

“Luffy! I'm back!” Ace called into the small apartment. It had been several years since that fateful day that brought them together. They had gotten off the streets and had a fairly nice apartment in a not so nice part of town. It was all they could afford but it served them quite well. The apartment had 4 rooms, 2 bedrooms a bathroom and a kitchenette living room.

It was neat and decorated nicely, in all quite homely. Ace could hear the shower running so he set about seeing what there was to eat for supper. The shower switched off and soon the bathroom door opened emitting steam and Luffy who was drying his hair with a towel.

“Go get dressed Lu. Dinner will be ready soon.” Luffy grinned hurrying off to their shared bedroom. Ace put the timer on and went to the other bedroom to get changed.

Most people would have been confused at their lifestyle but to them it was normal. Luffy and Ace shared a room and almost always shared a bed. Ace's normal clothes were in that room as well. The second bedroom was for business. It also held all of Ace's “work” clothes. Ace was a prostitute and a bartender and thus had to dress accordingly. He usually went and did his shift at Momoiro, a popular gay club, and then found a customer who he took home. His work name was Spade. His business card was the Ace of Spades with his phone number printed on it he had thought it quite clever.

There wasn’t much time till dinner would be ready so he started to pull out his clothes and out them on. Tight leather pants, long net shirt and an open vest. He threw on some leather bracelets and a couple necklaces, smudging some eyeliner around his eyes. He fiddled with his tongue and lip piercing in thought and then picked up a spiked belt with a pouch and slipped it on. Shoving a pack of cigarettes and his lighter in the pouch he walked out into the kitchenette to see Luffy staring at the almost ready food.

“Can we eat yet Ace? I'm hungry.” Ace looked down at his impatient little brother.

“It needs to cook for 2 more minutes Luffy. I'm sure you'll live.” Luffy looked up.

“Oh hey. You got another.” he pointed at Ace's eyebrow. Ace laughed.

“Well were the hell did you think I was?” Ace lightly touched the second piercing in his right eyebrow.

“How many is that now? Seven?” 

“Nope eight.” Luffy pulled a face.

“You and your weird pain fetish. I will never know how you convinced me to put one hole in my head. I couldn’t imagine eight.” he gestured to his earlobe. “Well at least I can see them all. If you ever gain one that I can't see please don't tell me.” All of his piercings were on his face and ears. He also had a few tattoos. 

“Don’t worry. If I ever get my dick pierced you will be the first to know.” Ace joked pushing Luffy over. Luffy protested loudly at the idea. Then the timer beeped and they were distracted by the food..

\--------

Smoker groaned throwing down the latest report he was reading and rubbed at his eyes. It was already 9:00 and he hadn't gotten anywhere. They had no leads and nothing on the suspect. He thought about pulling an all-nighter just going through all the material again despite it being a Friday and his day off tomorrow. He pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket intending on taking a short smoke break. A loud knock came at the door.

“Yes?” he growled, his grumpy mood apparent. The door opened and a woman with long pink hair appeared.

“Whadda want Hina.” he asked. She walked in and threw him his coat.

“Hina noticed that you were supposed to be off 2 hours ago. Hina also knows that you do not have work tomorrow. You are going to come with Hina and relax. You are not going to get anything done if you cannot relax Smoker.” she said. “Come, Hina knows a good place.” she obviously wasn’t going to take no for an answer. She had already let down her long hair from the bun it was normally in during the workday and untucked her shirt.

“Fine.” He growled. She was probably right anyway he grudgingly thought.

\--------

“The Momoiro?” he asked looking up at the flashing rainbow sign. “Really?” Hina gave him a look.

“Well Hina likes flirting with the girls and Hina knows that you don’t care either way. Plus they have good drinks and decent music.” he shrugged

“Whatever.”

Hina was right. The music wasn’t that bad and it looked quite nice on the inside. Hina pulled them up to the bar and waved to a bartender.

“Hey Hina. How is it going?” the bartender spoke to Hina in a familiar tone. The man, though he was still a boy really, had black wavy messed up hair, dark eyes and a splatter of freckles across his nose. He had a cheeky grin and several piercings. There was a large tattoo of the ace of spades on his left arm and large flames on his right hip going partway across his stomach. He was already expertly mixing a drink.

“Hina is good. Hina has brought a friend. Take care of him for Hina.” she winked. He nodded and slid the drink across to her. She turned to Smoker. “Drinks are on Hina tonight.” With that she turned and walked over to the dance floor.

\--------

After dinner was finished a knock came at the door. Luffy jumped up and answered it.

“Hey Sabo! We just finished dinner.” Luffy said dragging their neighbour into the room. Sabo patted Luffy on the head.

“Well that means that Ace and I have to go now.” Sabo worked across the street from the bar at a 24 hour auto shop. He sometimes went to the bar to hang out with Ace before his shift started. His family was quite high class and so his father kicked him out when Sabo had insisted on becoming an auto mechanic. He wasn’t all bad though as he did periodically send money, which he usually gave to Ace who spent it on Luffy.

“Alright Lu. You know the drill. See you in the morning.” Ace put on his boots and left with Sabo.

\--------

He had been working for a few hours and Sabo had already left when Hina walked in with a friend in tow. The man looked old at first but that was just an illusion given by his white hair. He was fairly young and fit. In all quite sexy. Hina waved him over and he greeted her. He mixed her favourite drink as she talked. When he passed it to her she told her friend that drinks were on her.

'must be a good friend' he thought.

“So what can I get you?” he asked with a charming grin.

“Whats your favourite? I'll have that, unless you like girly drinks.” Ace smirked. He started pulling out bottles skillfully mixing his speciality. 

“So whats your name?” he asked

“Smoker.” Smoker said.

“I'm Spade, also known as 'Fire Fist'.” He placed the shot in front of Smoker and lit it with a flick of his lighter.

“Enjoy.” Smoker blew it out and threw it back. He made a face.

“Woah. That has a lot of kick to it. What's it called?”

“The Fire Fist. Its my own invention and partly how I got my nickname.” Smoker snorted in amusement.

“Partly?” he asked. Ace laughed.

“Most of my party tricks involve fire. I'm a bit of a pyro.” Smoker just raised an eyebrow at that and asked for another.

There were not many people ordering drinks so he let the other bartender serve them as he mixed more drinks for Smoker. Some of the same but also some others.

“So you a police officer like Hina?” Ace asked.

“Yep. We've been working together since we were recruits.” Their conversation went on like this with Ace asking questions and Smoker answering. Ace started to feel a little jittery.

“I gotta go take my break now.” he said. “I'll be right back.” Smoker just nodded.

Ace walked out back lighting up a cigarette and taking a drag. It was too bad that Smoker was a Policeman, and a non corrupted one at that if he was anything at all like Hina. He was a man that Ace wouldn’t mind whoring himself out to. Even through his suit Ace could tell that Smoker was all muscle. He almost drooled a little. His name was right, cause he was smoking hot. Ace chuckled to himself at the pun.

He heard a noise at the end of the ally but ignored it as he finished his cigarette. Suddenly someone grabbed his arm.

“Hello pretty one. Took my advice did you, you dirty little whore.” Ace's eyes widened as his cigarette dropped beside his boot.

'This can't be happening!' Was the only thing his mind helpfully provided. A dirty hand clamped firmly over his mouth and he was shoved up against a wall. The man pulled down Ace's pants and shoved into him without warning.

\--------

After Spade had left Smoker had decided that it was a good time for a smoke break. Hina had come back and so they both went outside.

“And then Hina said 'are you joking because Hina does not like the sound of...'” Smoker held up a hand stopping her.

“Did you hear that?” he asked in a quiet voice. Hina shook her head. They stayed still listening. There! They could hear a muffled quiet scream. Smoker dropped his cigarette and started to quietly move around the the back of the building. As he rounded the corner he heard the scream again. He could see someone roughly fucking another person up against a wall. At first he assumed it was just 2 drunks.

Then he heard the person sobbing as he was roughly manhandled.

“Hey!” he shouted jogging toward them. The fat man who had been attacking the other jerked and pulled out. He let go of the other who crumpled to the ground, cum leaking out his ass. Wait he recognized... was that?

“Spade!” he yelled. The fat man had stumbled back and was trying to do up his pants and move away a guilty look on his face. Smoker tackled him to the ground. He was now glad he hadn't bother to take his handcuffs off his belt as he pulled them out and put them on the man. He could hear Hina behind him calling the police. He rushed over to the figure curled up on the ground where he fell.

“Spade. Spade.” Smoker tried to get the boys attention.

“nonononononononononononono...” Spade muttered tears rolling down his cheeks, his eyes clenched tightly shut. He was trembling and clawing at his arms.

“Spade you have to listen to me. Everything is going to be okay. The police are almost here.” Smoker reached out hesitantly. Spade almost immediately latched onto Smokers jacket burying his face in his chest.

When the police and ambulance arrived Spade wouldn't let go of him. Smoker stayed with him as the police collected evidence for a rape kit. After he was checked over at the hospital he was free to go.

“He needs to be watched over the next few days and should get psychiatric help. Don't push him for information even though his attacker was Marshall D. Teach who you have been trying to catch for a long time.”

\--------

Hina turned to Smoker.

“What is Smoker and Hina going to do with him?” she asked.

“I guess I'll take him home to watch him. He says he has no parents or guardians. Anyway you go home.” he said “Also I might not be in on Monday.” Hina left for home soon after as Smoker went to check on the boy. He was slumbering when Smoker walked in.

“Spade?” he said

“Luffy... I told you notta call me that... You know only customers call me that...Use my name. Its Ace remember stupid.” he muttered

'okay then' Smoker thought

“Ace. Wake up.” Spade or rather Ace opened his eyes and looked at Smoker. Then he realized what had been said. He visibly started to panic.

“How do you know my name? Did they find out? Please don’t make me go back there! Even being a prostitute was better than that. And if Luffy goes back there gonna kill him! He had hand shaped bruise marks on his neck.” Ace babbled pushing himself back on the bed away from Smoker. Smoker took note of the things he said before speaking calmly.

“Ace. Calm down. No one is making you go back.” wherever back was. Ace visibly relaxed then tensed again. He looked agitatedly around the room.

“No. Nonono.” he gripped his arms his nails starting to draw blood.

“your safe. He's gone. Locked up.” Smoker offered his hand not expecting Ace to grab it. Ace started to talk quietly to himself

“I know... I know I’m worthless... But... but.............. I will give Luffy worth. He will...” he trailed off and started crying. “How? How did he find me? Why did this have to happen again.”

“Hey.” Smoker said softly. “You could tell me. They say a burden shared is a burden halved.” Smoker was a bit surprised at himself. He seemed to have a soft spot for this boy.

Ace shook his head. “You'll arrest me.” Was all he said. “I just can't let Luffy end up on the streets again.”

“Well can you answer one question?” Smoker asked. “Who is Luffy?”

“Oh. Luffy is my 15 year old brother. I became a prostitute to help him.” Ace suddenly clamped a hand over his mouth.

“I'm not gonna arrest you. You were put in a bad situation and its not your fault. Anyway lets go.” Smoker sighed

“Where?” Ace eyed him suspiciously. 

“Your gonna stay with me for a few days. Doctors orders.”

“What about Luffy?” he asked.

“He's 15 right? He'll be okay for the night. We'll pick him up in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to get better after this! Ace now has a loving Smoker to take care of him. Please leave a comment! I would like to know what people think of my work.


End file.
